¿Quien lo vio venir?
by MrRayney
Summary: 10 Drabbles centrados en la relación de Kid Flash y Jinx. Dedicado a Cintriux.


**Who Saw This Coming**

**Escrito por Raven's Favorite Emotion**

**Traducido por MrRayney**

Muy bien, esta es la primera historia Flinx que traduzco ¿Por qué lo hice? Bueno Cintriux una de las amigas que he hecho a lo largo de mi tiempo como escritor pues se ausentara un rato, así que decidí darle esto como un regalo de despedida.

Espero te guste Cintriux.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quién lo vio venir?<strong>_

**Fallin' For You- Colbie Caillat**

A veces eran como pequeños destellos, simples estelas de emociones que estallaban cuando ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba haciendo en el momento. Por lo general, estas emociones estallarían cuando él estaba actuando como un completo idiota y lo único que quería hacer era lanzarse un hechizo para olvidarlo…y al siguiente minuto actuaria de una forma tan dulce que lo único que quería hacer era darle un beso.

Por supuesto, en situaciones como esas lo único que ella haría sería lanzarla uno de sus conjuros en forma hexagonal, pero la sensación seguiría ahí.

Ella no sabía muy bien qué clase de sentimientos eran estos y lo único que harían seria que ella siempre estuviera confundida mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos en un intento de descifrarlos, pero esos sentimientos siempre persistirían dentro de ella, esperando ser revelados.

**The One I'm Waiting For- Relient K**

Después de todo el asunto con la Hermandad del Mal, él jamás había hablado de nuevo con ella, solo la había visto desde lo lejos.

Él no estaba tratando de ser un acosador, pero a veces Kid Flash se asustaba de si mismo por el gran interés que tenía por esa chica…por Jinx.

Aun recordó bien la siguiente vez que se había topado con la ex villana, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Torre de los Titanes, esto debido a que le debía un favor a Robin y el chico maravilla estaba decidido a cobrárselo. Con su cabello de color rosa sería muy difícil no verla, pero para alguien como Kid Flash era muy fácil dejar de notar a las personas que lo rodean cuando corría a toda velocidad, incluso a las personas más extrañas.

Pero con Jinx era diferente, pues él había tomado en cuenta la presencia de la chica.

**Hands On Me- Vanessa Carlton**

¡Ese estúpido! ¿Cómo demonios era posible que tuviera esta clase de efecto en ella?

Jinx lanzo con rabia las sabanas de su cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación.

Estos últimos días la villana de cabello rosa había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el velocista, ella en estos momentos tenía otras cosas importantes en las que pensar, como en terminar de organizar aquel importante robo al banco para poder atraer la atención de la Hermandad del Mal.

¿Pero porque sus palabras seguían rondando por su cabeza?

—_Tú no tienes que lastimar a la gente para sentirte bien contigo misma—_

Era ridículo. Como si ese idiota supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

**Alice in Wonderland- Lisa Mitchell**

Cuando eres un héroe vez al mundo de una manera completamente diferente. Eso era algo de lo que Jinx se estaba dando cuenta una vez que decidió irse al lado de los buenos.

Se suponía que tenías que ver a todas esas débiles personas como cosas dignas de ser salvadas en vez de simplemente verlos como unos estúpidos patanes que solo eran simples herramientas para ganar dinero rápido. En lugar de aliarse con sus compañeros villanos y cometer crímenes en medio de la noche. Ahora ella podía salir a cualquier hora del día y caminar por la calle sin ser temida. Incluso algunas personas le sonreían cuando la reconocían y la felicitaban.

Cuando ella le menciono todas estas cosas a Kid Flash el simplemente le sonrió y dijo:

—Es parte del trabajo. Así que es mejor que te acostumbres—

Y al final ella lo hizo.

**The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls**

Algunos de sus compañeros le preguntaron qué estaba haciendo con ella. Claro ella era una ex villana, pero a Kid Flash sinceramente no le importaban los comentarios de los demás. Él y Jinx se habían vuelto grandes amigos y casi siempre estaban juntos cuando visitaban la Torre de los Titanes, todos se dieron cuenta de esto pero decidieron no comentar nada al respecto.

Kid Flash sabía muy bien que Jinx se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba con respecto a su pasado y su oportunidad de ser parte del equipo con el cual había entrado en conflicto muchas veces estaba en juego…sinceramente Kid Flash se alegró mucho de que ella no dijera nada sobre el tema. Esto solo significa dos cosas:

La primera: Ella estaba molesta porque no tenía idea alguna de que hacer.

La segunda: En realidad, todo esto la estaba lastimando por dentro y prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Personalmente él pensaba que se trataba de la primera opción, porque si Jinx estaba molesta era más probable que no dijera nada.

Ellos la juzgaron, pero ellos jamás la conocieron como él la conocía, sus compañeros ni siquiera trataron de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con ella y si lo hacían es porque era obligatorio para decidir si pertenecía al equipo o no.

Pero el día en el que Robin le entrego su comunicador, Kid Flash sabía más que nadie que las cosas habían cambiado para Jinx.

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been- Relient K**

Ella a veces recuerda los viejos tiempos y todo lo que dejo atrás. A veces, ella se odiaría a si misma tanto que ella pensó que en algún momento no podría soportarlo más y explotaría.

Ella había sido muy mala…una muy mala persona y no tenía ni pizca de remordimiento en su conciencia.

Cuando ella le comento esto a Kid Flash, él pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Claro, tú lo fuiste alguna vez, pero ya no lo eres más y sinceramente creo que jamás lo fuiste. Eres una muy buena persona—

— ¡Claro que no! Yo era alguien horrible y no me importaba nadie más que mi misma—

—Jinxy, si en verdad no te preocuparas por nadie más que ti misma… ¿Entonces porque te tomo tanto tiempo abandonar a tus antiguos compañeros de equipo? ¿Por qué incluso tomaste en cuenta lo que te dije ese día?—

Y para preguntas como esas, Jinx simplemente no ninguna respuesta.

**Only One- Yellowcard**

A veces Jinx pensaba que Kid Flash era en realidad la única persona que podía entenderla por completo.

Jinx en realidad nunca se había llevado bien con chicas de su edad. Ella sinceramente no sabía el porqué de esto, aunque el miedo y la intimidación podrían tener algo que ver. Así que ella en realidad nunca tuvo una mejor amiga.

En cambio Kid Flash siempre había sido una especie de lobo solitario, esto se debía a que la mayoría de la gente no podía mantenerse al día con él…pero ella en realidad podía. Él jamás había pedido o querido tener a alguien a su lado, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Y a veces, Kid Flash estaba completamente seguro de que su Jinxy era la única persona que podía entenderlo por completo.

**Remember the Name- Fort Minor**

Kid Flash corrió a toda velocidad y dio vuelta en una curva, finalmente había alcanzado al ladrón quien estaba completamente aterrorizado.

— ¿Qué demonios?— Pregunto el ladrón quien parecía estar a punto de orinarse encima.

— ¿Me extrañaste?— Pregunto Kid Flash burlonamente y casi estuvo a punto de echarse a reír debido a la expresión que adornaba el rostro del ladrón.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?—

—Oh…solamente soy el chico más rápido del mundo, ya sabes algo muy común. Pero créeme, yo no soy la persona a la que realmente deberías temerle— Respondió Kid Flash con simpleza mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y admiraba sus uñas con algo de aburrimiento.

— ¿Y quién sería esa persona?—

—Creo que se refiere a mí— Contesto una voz femenina entrando al callejón.

Kid Flash simplemente sonrió mientras observaba como el rostro del hombre se puso pálido al ver a Jinx.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?—

—El idiota es Kid Flash y mi nombre es Jinx. Somos Titanes honorarios. Pero eso no importa ahora, escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez, tienes hasta la cuenta de cinco para regresarnos los diamantes antes de comenzar a patearte el…—

Jinx ni siquiera pudo terminar su amenaza, pues el hombre había dejado caer la bolsa con los diamantes y comenzar a pedir clemencia.

**Today Was a Fairytale- Taylor Swift**

A veces, él podría ser el chico más dulce en todo el universo… y otras veces simplemente quería rasgarle la garganta con sus propias manos.

Aun le llevaba rosas todos los días y ella siempre las guardaría en su habitación. Finalmente todo había llegado al punto de que con solo entrar en su habitación se podía oler al instante el aroma de las rosas…incluso cuando ella se había desecho de todas ellas.

Podía hacerla reír sin siquiera intentarlo y demonios….él es un gran besador.

Podía hacer que su corazón latiera rápidamente con tan solo entrar en la habitación donde estaba. Cada vez que él la tocaba sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo. Y la hacía sentir como si ella fuera especial.

Ella simplemente no quería llegar a aceptarlo…pero estaba completamente enamorada de ese idiota.

**How to Save a Life- The Fray**

Él se había ido en una misión en solitario (lo que significaba que había ido _solo_ , sin ella) a pesar de todas sus protestas. Jinx había causado estragos en él durante una semana antes de que él se había ido, pero él no se había movido un poco en su decisión.

Él se había ido…había ido a una misión en solitario (Por supuesto esto significaba que había ido solo…sin ella) a pesar de lo mucho que ella había protestado. Jinx no había parado de protestar durante toda una semana. Pero él se había mantenido firme.

_—Como el idiota terco que es—_

Kid Flash le dijo que la misión era bastante peligrosa y que por eso no podía permitir que ella fuera con él. Él le había dicho que se trataba de un asunto personal y que si no paraba ese enojo que tenía contra él, entonces él se iría en ese instante.

Ambos decidieron pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, fueron a todos sus restaurantes favoritos (incluso los que a ella no le gustaban) y no hablaron mucho, simplemente disfrutaron de su compañía. El día temido para ella había llegado y él la había besado por última vez antes de partir a súper velocidad.

Él se había ido solo.

Unas semanas después, cuando la policía se presentó frente a su departamento para darle las malas noticias. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero ella realmente no estaba sorprendida.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Decente? Sinceramente me costó un poco de trabajo traducir esta historia, así que si encuentran algún error que hayan detectado a lo largo del fics les agradecería que me lo señalaran para poder corregirlo.<p>

Bueno Cintriux te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje y espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
